In general, a touch screen refers to a screen capable of receiving a touch input. The touch screen may perform a function of receiving the touch input by adding a touch panel to a display, and may be utilized in various ways owing to its convenience of use. As a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, and a display device are developed, a multi-window environment in which a terminal including the touch screen may simultaneously execute a plurality of applications has become more common.
However, a size of a terminal screen is limited, and the terminal manages an execution screen of an application in a window unit, which may deteriorate readability of the terminal when the plurality of applications are executed. When the plurality of applications are executed, a user may have difficulty in individually controlling the plurality of applications.
Therefore, when the plurality of applications installed in the terminal are executed, there is a demand for a technology for effectively managing windows of the executed applications.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.